ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness Begins
Darkness Begins is the first episode of Ben 10: Shadows Emerge. Plot The Episode begins in Bellwood. Ben is driving in his car along with Gwen. It's dark outside. It's twilight. They are driving trough the town, which is mysteriously empty Gwen: We need to get to Kevin! Ben: I'm going as fast as I can. Gwen: Okay. She looks outside the window. The clouds in the sky seem black or at least very dark. Then lighting strikes in the air. Gwen: Looks like there will be a storm. Then Ben stops the car. Ben: We're here! they both exit the car and are standing right by Kevin's Garage. They Open the door and walk inside. Kevin is sitting at the computer. He looks back and sees the two. Kevin: Hey, guys! What's up? Ben: We were about to go find out, thought you would like to join us. Kevin gets up from the chair and walks up to the two. Kevin: yeah, I'm coming. They walk out of the garage and Kevin locks the doors. They get into Ben's car and shut the doors. The car drives off. End Scene Later at the Plumber HQ. The team arrives and rush down to Grandpa Max, who is watching the monitors. Ben: Hey, Grandpa! Max: Ben, Gwen, Kevin! Come over here, I need to tell you something The team walks over to grandpa Max. Grandpa Max: Someone, or something, has unleashed an ancient spirit called Nyxorphisis. She has started, what the History calls, The Dark Age. She's raising an empire of some kind. Ben: Spirit? Are you kidding me? a Spirit. Ghosts aren't real! Grandpa Max: She isn't a ghost, she's a spirit Gwen: Nyxorphisis? Never heard of her... Grandpa Max: Neither have I, or any of the plumbers. Kevin: Then how do you know her name? Anyways, What's this Dark Age you were talking about? Grandpa Max: Well, as I read, the Dark Age is a forgotten part of the history of Earth in which the Earth evolved to an unknown level, but I devolved after. Ben: So, theses "Spirits" evolve the Earth? Great! Grandpa Max: They Conquer the world, evolve it and destroy it. Their goal is to destroy the light in the universe. Ben: Spirits from Earth are conquering the universe? You have got to be kidding me! Ben laughs out load. He thinks about it again and releases an even louder laugh. Grandpa Max; Ben, this isn't funny! Ben calms down. Gwen smacks him on the back of his head. Grandpa Max: Also, I would like you to meet Alecta Riley. She's an expert on this kind of spirit stuff, and she'll be joining your team. Max puts his arm around Alecta who has just joined the talkers. Alecta: Hey guys! Ben: Hey! Grandpa Max: Well, as Alecta told me, the first place you should go to is The National Museum of History. Alecta: We need to go to the Hidden History section! Kevin: a museum at this hour? Gwen: Are you scared? It's only 7 PM. Kevin: No, but museums are scary at night. and weird things happen there. Alecta: Let's go! Kevin: Fine! Kevin walks along with the two girls already heading fo the elevator. Ben is still standing by Grandpa Max Grandpa Max: Everything okay, Ben? Ben: Yeah, I just wanted to apologise for my laughing earlier. Grandpa Max: It's okay. I Laughed the same way when a plumber told me about this! Max smiles at Ben, and Ben smiles back. Ben then runs after the rest of the team. He gets in the elevator and waves goodbye. End Scene Meanwhile in the desert. A terrible sandstorm is a rampaging trough it. Somewhere there, a Woman is standing with her arms behind her back. A Man walks behind her and kneels down to her. The Woman turns around Woman: Sarex! Sarex: My Queen! I bring you news. Ratox and his empire have not survived. Woman: That is good, yet there are others. Sarex: I'll go on a quest to check. Woman: No! Sarex was about to get up and walk away, but he turns back. Sarex: What do you mean? Woman: Sarex, you are powerful and have the rights. You could be a ruler as well. Sarex: But I don't want to get in your way... Woman: You will be our ally. The Dark Age has just begun. Rise now! Sarex smiles Sarex: Oh I will! End Scene At the National Museum of History. Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Alecta are walking towards the entrance. Alecta unlocks the door and Kevin holds the door for everyone. Inside they are greeted by someone who appears to be a butler. Alecta: Meet Miles - My legal guardian. Miles: Nice to meet you all. I'm Miles. Kevin: Hey there, Miles! I'm Kevin! Gwen: Nice to meet you. I'm Gwen Tennyson and this is my cousin Ben. Ben gives a hand to Miles and they shake hands. Ben: Nice to meet you, I'm Ben Miles: I've heard about you, Ben. It's a pleasure to meet you. Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Alecta Riley *Max Tennyson *Miles Villains *Sarex *Mysterious Woman Aliens Used *Ghostfreak Trivia * Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Shadows Emerge Category:Reo 54 Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres